Always Loved Daisuke
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: OneShot on Riku’s hidden feelings for Niwa Daisuke before he told her that the one he loved was her. NiwaxRiku. Takes place during around ep: 17-18. Plz review! Written by: Ayumi Nazu


**Summary: **OneShot on Riku's hidden feelings for Niwa Daisuke before he told her that the one he loved was her. NiwaxRiku.

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I own DNAngel?? (I wish)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Always loved Daisuke**

Niwa has always loved her older sister Risa. She was definitely jealous inside, she just doesn't show it. And just so that he can love her sister in peace, she never said anything.

There were so many times where she could have told him, but she didn't. Riku was never able to let go of the feeling sealed in her heart; the heart that beats slightly faster when she was around him, the heart that loved him so.

Whenever Riku passed by Niwa, she'd think, "Another chance…_missed_."

That day, when she got home from school, Riku fell onto her bed and thought. She wondered why she loved him so much that she couldn't forget about him. Riku picked up the cute teddy bear from her night stand, situated next to her bed.

"What it because of you?" she asked the teddy bear.

It was true that she met Niwa by this cute teddy bear made by her grandmother. But that wasn't the whole reason, there must be another one.

Riku got up from her bed, looking around her room; she found a blue note book. On the bottom right corner it wrote '_Niwa Daisuke_'.

"These were the notes he let me borrow…" she thought.

It's not it! Not it at all! She was sure that this wasn't the only reason she loved him. Not because of him being able to retrieve the teddy bear for her, not because he would gladly help her at school by lending her his notes. What was the reason?! Riku thought so hard, her head hurt. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Nothings coming, the frustration she feels is killing her brain. And slowly, the image of Niwa's smiling face appeared in her mind. Riku sat up and shook her head, "I can't be thinking of him right now! Besides…the one that Niwa-kun likes is Risa, _not me_."

Someone knocked on her room.

"Come in," she answered.

"Riku, what are you going to pack for tomorrow's trip?" asked her older sister, the one that Niwa always set his eyes on.

"What trip?"

"Tomorrow's observation trip by the ocean! Don't tell me you forgot about it! I can't wait!!" smiled Risa excitedly.

Riku couldn't believe herself. She's been thinking about Niwa so much, she forgot everything about the trip!

Riku took out a bag from her closet and stuffed it with clothes and necessary accessories. As for Risa, who was packing with her, brought a bunch of stuff she really didn't need. Eventually, Risa's bag became three times heavier than Riku's! Her younger sister helped her repack.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When everyone was having lots of fun on the trip, the fact that she loved Niwa still bothered her. That day, Hio asked her if she was lying to herself and gave her the love pendant. She stayed silent because she knows it's true. She kept on telling herself that she didn't like him, _no way_. But she obviously did.

When she fell off the side of the mountain, Niwa jumped down to save her without caring for his own safety. Niwa even carried her all the way back up on his back after she told him to just leave her and that she'd catch up. At that time, Riku found it strange why he was being so nice to her, but then she remembered that he's nice to practically everyone.

It was so hard to control her heart and feelings and to keep herself from blushing. She was so glad that Niwa didn't take much notice of it. That was until she heard the thunder and couldn't help but grasping on to him. She felt _safer_…when she's with him. But after that, she felt stupid, because she couldn't hold her feelings inside.

"I can't believe I actually did that," she thought.

But when night came, and she saw Niwa landing on top Risa (by mistake). So many bad thoughts rushed into her head, she felt like running. Running away like she's been doing for a very long time. Riku was so surprised when he chased her all the way to the beach. She put all her feelings away and didn't believe it when Niwa explained that he tripped and that's why he accidentally landed on her older sister. She was jealous and jealousy took over her mind. She didn't believe anything even when he called her Riku and not 'Harada-san'.

"Liar," she called him when he said that the one he loved was her and not Risa.

How much she wanted to believe him was unexplainable. But then he said, "At first, it was Harada-san. But before I knew it, all I cared about was Riku-san."

Riku gave in. She realized that she too felt that way. After hearing Niwa call her by her first name again, she cried in happy tears and hugged him like she always wanted. And Niwa hugged her back.

"I probably…always loved Niwa-kun!" she cried.

Niwa smiled gladly, "Riku-san," he'd call her in a softer tone.

Riku was wondering the whole time why she loved him so…but there was no reason, because _you don't need a reason to love someone_…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's note:** YAY! I am done! I hope this turned out ok, because I am not skilled at writing OneShots. (This is only my second one.) But I hope you all enjoyed it! And please Review!! I'll be waiting for them! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


End file.
